Unexpected Turn
by myra k kuran
Summary: Kaname was heartbroken when he found out Yuki was in love with Zero. for Yuki's happiness he accepted that, but he was not happy inside. he was also stuck in this academy due to headmaster and Yuki's request. but now he needed a break from all these, everything this dull boring long life of his. so what happens when he decides to go for a small vacation? will he meet anyone new?


A.N. hello everyone this is my second fanfiction. I know i haven't completed my first one. but still i just wanted to see how you guys accept this story. like always suggestions and criticisms are always welcome as this way i will be able to improve my story. btw this is a bit different than my first story 'Maya'. Here Kaname is a good guy. anyways i hope you all enjoy the story hope you all like it and if possible please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. btw i don't own Vk or it's characters. one more thing a movie inspired me to come up with this fanfiction but sadly i don't know the name of that movie. but once i know i'll let you all know.

Chapter-1

Finally the train started to move, giving some peace into the mind of Kaname Kuran. To be honest he didn't know where this train would take him, nor was he interested to know. He lost everything in life the beauty of living, color, happiness everything. Every single damn thing! All because of a hunter/level-e. At this time he doesn't even know what, purpose of living is for him now. For all he knows everything is over, ever thing is over. His Yuki chose Zero, that pathetic ex-human, and he Kaname Kuran was left with nothing but misery. Thinking of Yuki always just gave him an ache. It was some that will stay with him forever. He wanted to leave the academy but couldn't even leave the academy for headmaster and Yuki; both begged him to stay. He couldn't say no, after all they were his only family. But nobody really knew how poisonous his life truly was. It killed him every day to watch Yuki, his Yuki running into Zero's arms, the tender look of love that she gave him. He hated every bit of it but for Yuki's happiness never said anything.

Now here he was inside this train going somewhere, wasn't too sure where. All he knew was that he needed a break from everything Yuki, Zero, Night class, Cross Academy and everything connected. At this time he even wanted to forget that he is the king of the vampire race. All he needed was a friend something he didn't have, a friend who would love him for who he was Kaname the person not Lord Kaname Kuran. Though Takuma was his best friend but he still could be open to him about anything, it just never happened. Most importantly now he needed someone who didn't fear him or know anything about him. Then again he knew this time won't last forever as he will have to go back to academy quickly as he doubted that night class will listen to Takuma and Seiran. That is the main reason why Takuma was so much against him leaving the academy to take a break.

"HELLOW!" Kaname heard the voice, he could tell it was a girl but he didn't even turn his head to take a look at her.

"hi….hellow this is my seat. See I have my ticket." Said the girl showing him the ticket. Kaname still paid no attention.

"hello…sir! It's my seat. You're sitting on my seat." The girl slightly shouted.

This time Kaname raised his head to see a girl of 16 standing in front of him with ticket on her hand. She had eggplant purple hair that almost appeared black. And beautiful aquamarine eyes like Hanabusa, her one's were more tender and innocent. He noticed the girl smelled amazing; her scent was too intoxicating automatically his eyes moved to her neck. He knew, that he was lusting for blood but he didn't care this time, if lust would take over he will take the girl.

The movement of hand brought the pureblood out of the trance. He saw the girl moving her hand back and forth in order to gain his attention. "Sir.. can you hear me?." without a word Kaname took the seat opposite of hers.

His mind was always drifting back and forth to all the things he had in his mind. But something was getting on his nerves. Yes it was this girl. Kaname paid no attention but the girl didn't even stop ever since she got here she wasn't even silent for a second. she was getting into his nerves.

"I come from a very rich family. Rich like business wise, mind you I'm no royalty. Though I might look one." She giggled then started again "what? You took it seriously? How cute, I was just kidding. It's just that my family always prefers that I travel in business class let it be plane or train oh crazy people. As I'm the only daughter in the family, everyone has family, I have one too but it's the worst one i'm telling you. The two brothers I have…even they take good care of me. One of them is married now, his wife is such a bitch. I hate her... at times…..no not at times all times. She is always after me. I think she is jealous of me."

Kaname just stared at the girl in front of him blankly trying to figure out what she really is. For the first time in his long life he was confused. The only thing he wondered was what kind of creature was this one? because never in his life he came across anything like this.

"My whole life was a mess before, not before even now it's a mess. I am telling you clearly I hate my family they are just so….they never gave me any sort of freedom. But still I am the most pampered one." She explained clapping at the last part as she was getting more excited.

Kaname moved his gazed to another side. This girl was really getting into his nerves. By this time he was thanking God that the fangirls at Cross Academy were far better than this one sitting right in front of him. She was giving the pureblood king a headache.

" Show the tickets please?" the voice stopped the girl for a second. Kaname thanked God in his mind. She turned to that man opened her bag and showed the ticket. Then the man turned to Kaname and asked for his but to the girl's surprise he wasn't even bothered. Which resulted on a soft pat on his shoulder, and he saw the girl asking him about the ticket. She was actually showing him her ticket so that he understands what it was. Kaname finally showed his ticket but then again was interrupted by the man who was checking it.

"sir it doesn't mention the stop you will be getting off at." Kaname still didn't say a word just intensely stared at the man before him. As if he was trying to read through his soul. After a moment of silence when Kaname was about to open his mouth to answer the girl started speaking.

"well the thing is actually sir... that this man over here" she started pointing at the pureblood. "I know him personally. He has been always like this ever since he was a child. He is dumb! Mute! Please try to bear with him."

"Where does this train goes?." Finally Kaname spoke getting both the persons attention. it was clear from his tone that he was annoyed. The girl first stared at him awe for few seconds but then in the next second she almost jumped on Kaname hugging him tight causing the pureblood to tense.

"you can speak? Oh my God! he can speak!" she exclaimed "and all these times I thought you were dumb. In fact you look better when you don't tal-" but she got cut off when the person checking the ticket spoke.

"excuse me ma'am we need to make his proper ticket." He said. The girl sat next to Kaname and the man sat on the girl's chair facing both.

"so sir where would you like to stop?" he asked Kaname

"the last stop." The girl spoke. Both Kaname and the ticket man turned towards the girl. "yes of course give him tickets for the last stop. You know what? Some terrible things actually happened with this man. I mean life has been so unfair with him. You know when you do a lot for the other's but they don't do anything in return for you…..it's just sad."

"so sir where would you like to stop? Should I make it last stop?" the man asked Kaname again.

"Are you stupid? Or deaf? Didn't you hear what I just said, I explained everything to you. Or do you need more to convince you?" the girl yelled at that man.

"ok so it's the ticket to the last stop." With that he handed the ticket to Kaname and went on his way.

The girl went back to her seat which was right in front of Kaname. She sat comfortably and asked with wide eyes

"man….you're so tough! What the matter? Did something happen? Faced any problem? Come on you can tell me. I always have solution to any kinds of problem, that's the reason why all my friends come to me if they face any kind of problem. So come on tell me what's your problem..i'm waitng.."

Kaname bit the inside of his mouth hard, clenched his fist tightly. This girl was getting into his nerves. He knew he need to control himself, not do anything rash.

"oh ho..don't be shy..come on tell me.." the girl's whining made him furious inside and in seconds he couldn't take it anymore.

"you.." Kaname slowly muttered under his breath.

"yes.. yes…I'm right here go on.." the girl said coming closer.

"YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN EITHER SPEAKING OR LISTENING TO YOUR BULLLSHIT. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE OR CAME FROM. OKAY….SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE. DON'T BOTHER ME." Kaname took a deep breath once he was done shouting. For some reason he felt good, as if a weight was just released from his shoulder.

In a matter of second he realized what he did. He yelled at someone innocent, he was mad at Yuki but took the anger out on this girl who in fact offered help. Guilt started to take over. So kaname turned to look at the girl. To his surprise the girl was quiet ever since he shouted and was staring at him with a lot of curiosity.

"I'm sorry..i shouldn't have-" Kaname got cut off as she interrupted

"feeling better now?" the girl asked with a huge grin on her face and then started again "better? Oh come on tell me….and besides don't worry, I understand you were upset from the beginning so to feel better you took your anger out on me. It's quite alright I understand. Now-a days I really don't mind and care about getting scolded or beaten up. I'm just too happy. The best days of my life are waiting…trust me the feeling is fantastic!"

"Thank you..for understanding." Kaname said politely.

"so?" the girl asked Kaname raised an eyebrow and repeated after her "so?"

"so what happened? Love life problem?" she asked with wide eyes/

Kaname didn't answer just stiffen on his place.

"Are you impotent?" she asked again

"WHAT?" Kaname snapped "what makes you think I'm impotent?" he asked trying to regain his composure.

"oh then why else would your girlfriend ditch you? You're smart.. you eyes tell me that you have power. Your clothes and watch tells me you have money…wait a minute" the girl pointed her fingers at Kaname "You…you must have cheated on her…..of course that has to be the case. Isn't it?" she asked being more hyper.

Kaname ran his finger through his brown locks after letting out a sigh.

"oh come on you can admit it to me . I won't go and tell anyone.."

Kaname stayed quiet and the girl started again.

"you know life is so weird..like when you're family has money and power. Mother would be busy with themselves, dads with businesses parties etc etc. I mean come on everyone has a life. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'll always have to be protected. The way they behave as if I don't know that I am a girl. Of course I know, in fact I know it very well. These are the reasons why I did what I did. I ran away." The last part of her entire blabbering caught the purebloods attention.

'did she say ran away? So it means even if I drink her dry no one will be able to do anything to me. No I'm a pureblood even if anyone know still they can't lay a finger on me. What do I do? Her scent is getting stronger. I must not lose my mind.' Kaname thought to himself in mind.

"I am telling you I have experience in running away but have never been successful until this time." She said super excited just like a baby. But what she didn't know was that all these talking were giving a severe headache to the pureblood. More importantly she didn't even know the man in front of her was a vampire. Kaname just wondered how she would react once she gets to know.

Time usually flies but this time it was different. Kaname felt like as if time was not evening passing. The girl in front of him dosed off. But still her mouth was moving as if she was still talking. Kaname couldn't help but take a closer look at her. As he went closer he had to urge to go closer. The closer he went his urged increased. Slowly his senses were closing down he cloud feel nothing but lust for blood. He could feel his fangs extending. He removed hair from the girl's shoulder exposing her neck.

"Far too trusting….silly girl!" Kaname said under his breath as he went closer to her neck. But then suddenly the train stopped bringing Kaname back to senses. He realized what he was about to do, and backed away. Kaname took few deep breaths to calm down and as he did he decide to get off the train.

As Kaname got off the train, a strange feeling stirred inside him telling him he was making a mistake. Kaname shook off the idea as he knew for sure that he made the right decision.

Kaname walked peacefully here no one knew who he was. So no one feared him but yes they were staring at him in awe. All Kaname needed was to give them a green signal they will throw themselves at him. But Kaname didn't want that. All he wanted some time to himself to enjoy the quiet and peaceful environment.

Soon Kaname's peace started to disappear as he heard a screaming girl and to look for the source he found her. Yes it was her that girl from the train. But what was she doing here?

"Finally I found you..what are you doing here? Are you crazy? You'll miss the train, come on hurry up." She stated pulling Kaname by his sleeve.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why can't you mind your own business for once and besides if you don't hurry up you will end up missing the train." Kaname said pointing at the missing train.

"Whatever go to hell!" With that she pushed Kaname and ran to catch her train. But to her luck she missed it. "oh no..what do I do now..i'm here all alone." She thought pulling her own hair. That is when she turned her head to see Kaname standing few feet away from her.

She went towards him and placed both her and on her hips. Looked at him in the eye for seconds.

"YOU BLOODY WEIRDO! I MISSED MY TRAIN. I'M A GIRL AND I'M ALL ALONE. WHAT WOULD I DO HERE ALL BY MYSELF? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH… TELL ME ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"did I ask you to get off the train? Why can't you mind your own business." Kaname said blankly.

"So now it's my fault. YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD! I was trying to help you and you don't even show gratitude. Instead you show attitude. You…..asshole!" She shouted.

"alright thank you very much for everything you did. Now please leave me alone." This time Kaname was a bit furious.

"leave you alone. That was the last train you bloody fool. Now for a week I'm stuck. All because of you. And yes, you will take my responsibility till I reach my destination. It's your duty to make sure that I reach safely. And yes from now on I'll be with you and don't you dare try to escape. The consequences will be worse than you can imagine." The girl threatened him.

Kaname squeezed his brows as he realized getting off the train was his biggest mistake. As now there are two problems he got himself into, one he was stuck with this crazy girl and two he was lusting for her intoxicating blood.


End file.
